Two Merlin's and a Dragon
by Holmes1216
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur from five years in the future end up in Camelot's past they have to team up with their past selves to try and get back. But with two Merlin's and two Arthur's will secrets be revealed? T for possible language and a little bit of Gwaine.


Merlin slammed up against the wall, gasping. A fireball created a crator just above his head. He looked up

"Holy crap!" he cursed. He sprinted away, exploding walls as he went. It was quite a sight. Merlin, his hair wild and eyes burning gold, running with his hands spread wide as explosions took place next to him. He crashed into Arthur

"AHHH!" they both screamed. Arthur smacked him upside and scowled

"Merlin you great idiot! What the hell are you doing?" he growled. Merlin smirked

"Protecting your royal ass! So if you'll excuse me Princess i have to deal with a mega evil sorceress" he answered cheekily using Gwaines nickname for Arthur.

"Well aside from 'Protecting my royal ass' I told you to stay with Gwen and Kamir" he said. Merlin shrugged

"Well if I don't know whats coming th- ARTHUR DUCK!" he roared as Morgana came from nowhere and stuck her hand out. Merlin blasted her away and helped Arthur up, wincing as he stretched the cuts on his back. Arthur and Merlin walked up to her and stood over the snarling witch

"Ah. SO if it isn't the lovely Morgana. Long time no see?" sneered Merlin. He hated the witch with a passion. She had murdered his first born on a raid of the castle. Freya had only just got over it.

"The great Emrys. How's your daughter doing since I last saw her?" she snarled and Arthur had to hold Merlin back as he tried to strangle the evil witch.

"You leave my family OUT OF THIS!" he roared. The very walls shaking as he yelled at the witch. She smirked

"SUch a beautiful child. Shame she had to die, then again she made a lovely trophy" she crowed. Merlin paled. They had never found the girl's body

"What?" he breathed. Morgana's lip curled into a sneer

"Such pretty face. Shew made a wonderful trophy. Her lovely head lives on a plaque in my kitchen" she snarled. Merlin went deathly pale. Then he roared, such a terrifing sound was never heard. The castle trembled and lightning forked from the sky. Morgana suddenly looked scared. Even Arthur had never seen Merlin so angry, or so powerful. Merlins eyes swirled gold as he stalked towards Morgana

"You, Morgana are going to rue the day you harmed my family." he snarled, deadly quiet. Morgana backed away

"If I am to die...Then I will show you one last thing. _S__endan se cyning and se acyþan in se __æfter gemetan __þider æfterrdstefn!"_ and with those last words, the world for Arthur and Merlin went black.

"Owwww!" Merlin groaned as he sat up, clutching his head. He looked around to see that he was in the courtyard and that Arthur was still unconscious. He tried to sit up but his head swam and he sank once more into unconsciousness. Then Gwaine came around the corner and upon seeing the Prince regent and Merlin sprawled out on the floor looking very pale he shouted to Leon

"OI! LEON! IT'S ARTHUR AND MERLIN!" he yelled checking their pulses. Then they both sat bolt upright

"Whoa!" Gwaine said as Merlin accidentally head butted him

"Sorry Gwaine. Hang on! Where's Arthur?" he cried. Gwaine pointed to the prince who was looking around, confused. Merlin scrambled over

"ARthur? You okay? Did she hurt you? WHat happened? OW!" he cried as Arthur smacked him upside again. He rubbed his head and glared at the King. Arthur pouted

"Come on Merlin, it's not like it really hurts!" he cried indignantly. Merlin snarled. Arthur bowed his head

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry O' Mighty One!" he begged. Merlin snorted and helped his king up. Then he clutched his head

"OW OW OWWWW!" he yelled, rubbing his temples. Arthur frowned

"What is it?" he asked. Merlin groaned

"She sent us back in time. It's five years ago. Just before Agravaine and Morgana take over" he explained " GOD! I can sense my own magic. Wow, I really didn't know how powerful I was...Oh god Arthur it hurts!" he whimpered, doubled over. Gwaine and Leon just watched shocked as Arthur and Merlin shared a conversation in another language

"Um...Merlin? We need to stop speaking dragon now. They can't understand" Arthur muttered. Merlin didn't hear. He was doubled over gasping

"ARTHUR! I REALLY CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!" he roared. Gwaine and Leon stepped back at Merlin's outburst. The pair had learnt Dragon so they could converse without fear of being overheard. It had become a habit and now Merlin was screaming in the Dragon tongue. Leon started to draw his sword but received a glare from Arthur

"Merlin? Can you hear me? Listen. Keep calm, we can sort this out. Just breathe my friend. Keep calm" intoned Arthur. Merlin rubbed his temples and began to open his eyes. They were swirling gold. Arthur hurriedly snapped them shut and whispered to Merlin

"Merlin! Turn the eyes off!" hurriedly. Merlin frowned

"It's not me!" he muttered. Arthur scowled, trust Merlin to make things worse

"Okay then. Try again" he offered. Merlin's eyes opened again tentatively and this time they were the normal blue. He sighed

"Oh... that's better. Thanks Princess" he crowed happily, straitening up. He smiled brightly at Leon and Gwaine and Percival had arrived a few minutes previously and had been the only knight to see the gold frowned for a moment before saying

" Why did you guys just start speaking in that weirdy language? Even I haven't heard of it and I've been in every taven in the five kingdoms" he said confused. Percival said quietly

"I recognize it. Since when do you guys speak dragon?" he asked. Merlin's eyes shot up and made eye contact with the knight

_Since I could do this_ He whispered in Percival's mind. Percival raised his eyebrow

_Clever_

_I_ _know_ said Arthur's mildly annoyed voice, _Merlin taught me._

_SO I'm guessing that our favorite witch sent you guys back into the past he guessed. _Merlin's head inclined a little bit.

_I guess I should mention now that I have magic and my druid name is Emrys _he said

_WHAT_? mind-yelled Percival

_Ow! Headache remember!_

_Oh...erm sorry?_

_Boys. Come on. Percy you need to help us. We don't know what to do and Merlin's magic is going haywire_

_Okaaaay. I'll see what I can do..._

_Thanks Perce We owe you_

_Well, could you teach me something Merlin_

_Sure, like what?_

_Um... that fire spell, forbærnan? I think_

_Okay... Yeah I can do that_

_Moving on. Merlin Gaius is right behind you_

_Oh crap!_

"Merlin?"

"Er...Hello?"

"Where have you been and what are you doing in those?" he gestured to the chainmail his ward was wearing

"Ah...You see, it's a long and boring story which you don't need to hear" he grinned hopefully. Gaius gave him 'The Look' which Merlin returned full measure

"GAIUS! Hide me!" yelled another Merlin racing around the corner. Gwaine blinked

"Is it just me or are you guys seeing double?" he asked. Other Merlin stopped short when he saw Merlin. Merlin's eyes widened and he looked to Arthur and said quietly in Dragon

"I can't do this. What the hell am I going to do? Help me!" he whimpered. Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered back

"Can't you just magic us back?"

"Erm...No. Morgana put a pass spell on the passage. We cant go back unless she dies here or in our time"

"SO basically we're stuck here until Morgana cops it"

"Pretty much" Merlin grimaced "Really glad the dragon taught me how to stop sensing magic. Really glad" he muttered as Merlin walked up to him

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Future Merlin frowned

"I'm you"

"But I'm me!"

"So am I"

"Oh this is weird..." they said together. They ran their hands through their unruly hair. They dropped their hands, facing eachother. The Merlin's raised their hands together then lowered them. They then snapped their fingers together at the same time. Past Merlin frowned again

"Okay. Favorite girl on earth" he challenged " on three"

"One two three"

"FREYA!" they cried at the same time. Future Merlin said

"Favorite eyes? One two three"

" FREYA'S!"

"Favorite way toi say Fweya in a german accent? One two three"

"FREYA! OH MY GOD!" they yelled, hugging each other*

"Where have you been all my life?" Future Merlin asked

"Oh in Ealdor" replied Past Merlin

"Wow me too!" said Future Merlin. Arthur cleared his throat and pointed towards Gaius who was staring

"I DO NOT BELIEVE IT!" **

*** Yes, I shamelessly nicked this from A Very Potter Sequel. It was just too good an oppertunity to miss**

****Okay Okay! I wont nick any more One foot in the grave stuff. I swear...probably *shifty eyes***


End file.
